


tsk!

by hoarous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Arts, Blindfolds, Bondage, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, sequential art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-09
Updated: 2011-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-16 19:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoarous/pseuds/hoarous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...I thiiiink that's everything for the kinks? Man I didn't notice how kinky this was when I was drawing it. If I've missed one tell me and I'll add it orz</p><p>Anyway the prompt itself contains spoilers for updates of 2/10/11, so that will be in the notes! /o_</p><p>thanks to L again for hosting these~~~ <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	tsk!

**Author's Note:**

> Blind buddies Sollux and Terezi put a blindfold on Karkat and have their way with him.

  



End file.
